


Еще можно повернуть обратно

by Dakira



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: 5V4N, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Drama, Family, Hurt/Comfort, Incest, Kink, M/M, Out of Character, PWP, Sensory Deprivation
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-21
Updated: 2019-07-21
Packaged: 2020-07-10 07:43:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19902214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dakira/pseuds/Dakira
Summary: Вергилий говорит себе, что у него все под контролем.





	Еще можно повернуть обратно

**Author's Note:**

> для #VerNeroWeek

Перестук дождя за окнами напоминал Неро тот раз, когда повязка впервые оказалась на его глазах; тот раз, когда отец показался ему человеком из плоти и крови, а не каменным изваянием, способным лишь приказывать. Неро чувствовал неловкость, не способный пошевелить привязанными к бортикам кровати руками, ничего не видящий из-за плотной темной ткани вокруг его головы, но страстно желающий узнать продолжение этой странной истории.

Даже со своим чутким слухом Неро едва мог уловить звуки дыхания отца, что замер около широкого комода. Кровать стояла совсем рядом — в какой-то паре метров, — и не было ни одной причины нервничать столь сильно. Впрочем, Неро не только боялся, но и предвкушал; в его памяти роились воспоминания о мягких, осторожных, направляющих, поддерживающих, нежных и многих других касаниях отца, что достались ему по той или иной причине. Неро помнил, как крепкие мозолистые пальцы гладили его по голове, перебирая короткие светлые пряди; помнил ласковый шепот на грани слышимости; помнил каждое случайно или намеренно оброненное обещание — а потому он ждал. Ждал того, что будет дальше.

Наконец Вергилий подошел к кровати, опускаясь на самый ее край, и нежно провел рукой по оголенной спине Неро. Слабая, но все равно хорошо ощутимая дрожь не осталась незамеченной, и Вергилий тонко улыбнулся.

— Мой хороший, — прошептал он, запечатлевая на выступающих позвонках и лопатках поцелуи, собирая в свою коллекцию россыпь темных аккуратных родинок, соединяя их в узоры и созвездия.

Неро мог лишь слушать, выжигая на изнанке век ощущения нежности и просьбы, нетерпения и осторожности, сдержанности и молчаливого крика о пощаде. Он чувствовал себя узником собственного тела, распятым, приговоренным к смерти, сгорающим заживо преступником — и все же он хотел оставаться здесь, в объятиях Вергилия, вечность и даже больше.

Неро кусал губы, не уверенный, позволено ли ему говорить, мысленно пробовал на вкус слова и фразы, и когда Вергилий склонился над ним, целуя красные от румянца скулы, Неро с трудом вспомнил о том, где он.

— Отец... — Неро повернул голову, вжимаясь щекой в гладкую шелковистую простыню. Горячее дыхание Вергилия буквально обжигало его кожу, и контраст с прохладой постели был разительным.

— Не беспокойся, — мягко ответил Вергилий. — Скажи мне, и я остановлюсь в любой момент.

Неро на мгновение испуганно замер, пытаясь понять, в чем причина таких резких слов.

— Не надо, — попросил он, сглатывая горький ком слюны. — Пожалуйста, не останавливайся.

Вергилий как-то странно вздохнул и вновь поцеловал Неро. Его губы скользили по шее и напряженным плечам, оставляли едва ощутимый след на спине, пояснице, бедрах, и Неро вздрагивал каждый раз, когда внутри становилось особенно горячо. Хотелось прикоснуться к себе, сжать напряженные соски, провести рукой по возбужденному члену, однако Неро мог лишь тяжело дышать и ронять негромкие стоны-вздохи.

Таков был этот злодейский план Вергилия — заставлять Неро мучиться и мучить себя самого, видя распятого, изнывающего, умоляющего о большем сына и понимая, что до падения в бездну остался единственный шаг.

Наконец Неро решил упростить себе задачу и старательно проехался бедрами по простыне. Острая вспышка возбуждения подсказала, что он делает все правильно, однако в тот же момент на его поясницу легла твердая рука Вергилия и заставила замереть на месте.

— Пожалуйста! — взмолился Неро, понимая, что больше не может терпеть. В голове все звенело, грудь будто зажало в тисках, и в уголках глаз скопилась позорная влага — Неро был готов расплакаться. — Пожалуйста!

Парой неуловимых движений Вергилий распустил веревки и, повернув Неро набок, аккуратно коснулся его горячего, влажного от смазки члена. Пары движений хватило, и Неро, глухо вскрикнув, излился отцу в руку. В попытке найти опору он крепко ухватился за предплечье другой руки Вергилия, и крупная дрожь оргазма пронзила все его тело.

Пару секунд спустя Неро наконец смог расслабиться и лечь на спину. Вергилий коснулся его лица, пытаясь снять повязку, однако Неро быстро остановил его.

— Позволь мне ненадолго оставить ее. Я не уверен, что хочу сейчас вообще что-либо видеть.

— Прости, — извинился Вергилий, понимая, что для одного раза было слишком много. Подобная поспешность могла все испортить, и тогда уж точно не оказалось бы пути назад.

— Все в порядке, — едва слышно произнес Неро и попросил уже громче: — Поцелуй меня?

Вергилий слабо улыбнулся и, наклонившись ближе, осторожно, почти пугливо коснулся губами его губ. Казалось, контроль над ситуацией был восстановлен, и причин для беспокойства больше не осталось.

Неро стянул повязку и доверчиво улыбнулся ему в ответ.


End file.
